Shattered Wings
by Noriko618
Summary: Sakura is a highschool student with a abusive father. What happens whne one day he takes the abuse a little too far. Will the love of her life save her or will she end up being all alone once agian. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Wings

By: Noriko618

Wind ruffled Sakura's bright pink hair as she walked down the beach holding a small package. Her dull eyes looked upon the raging ocean. She looked up into the cloudy sky and knew a storm would soon be coming. She pulled her tattered jacket closer around her and continued to walk wondering what she should do. I have to go home she thought and fear came over her as she imagined the wrath of her father. Tears came to her eyes as she began to run wishing she could outrun the storm and her father that she so feared. She saw a cave not too far from the beach as she ran and she headed toward it, hoping it would give her some shelter. She made it just as the first drops of rain began to fall from the angry sky. She quickly ducked inside still clutching her small package. She rested against the wall breathing heavily listening to the rain heavily fall to the ground. She let herself slide to the damp ground of the cave tears falling down her cheeks. "I don't want to go home." She sobbed; her heavy eyes began to fall as she listened to the heavy battering of the rain.

Sakura awoke with a blanket wrapped around her and the sound of a small crackling fire. Surprised Sakura jumped to her feet finding that even in her sleep she was clutching her package. A figure sat across from her silently smoking a cigarette. "Who's there?" Sakura called tentatively. She was ready to make a b-line out the door if needed. The figure however didn't respond making Sakura even more nervous. "Who's there?" She called, there was more strength in her voice, and she was sure the figure could hear her. The figure stood in the path of the fire so she could see his/her face. Sakura gasped as she recognized the face of Sasuke the most popular guy in her class. "Sasuke….?" She asked not quite sure of her sanity.

"Yeah…" He replied sitting back down and taking a drag of his cigarette. Sakura's heart began to beat faster as her muscles relaxed and she took a seat next to the fire as well. She hugged her knees rocking back and forth thinking about when she was going to go home. Silence filled the cave as the two teens just thought about their own problems finding only having each other there was good enough. Sakura finally broke the silence and asked

"Why are you here?" Sasuke stopped mid puff and turned to gaze at Sakura. His steely gaze boring into her soul. She quickly looked away mumbling something about he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to.

"I was walking down the beach and I saw you running towards the cave and I just thought….." he didn't finish his sentence but Sakura already knew the ending. She smiled, turning away so she could gaze into the fire.

"Thank you." She whispered. The two continued to sit in silence taking comfort in each other's presence.

The twittering of birds awoke Sakura to a Saturday morning. She slowly opened her eyes and took in the beautiful rays of the sun. She yawned and stretched and for the first time in her life she was happy to be alive. She looked to her left and Sasuke was gone the only indication he was there was the few cigarette butts that littered the ground. Sakura felt slightly disappointed but relieved that he didn't get to see her sleeping face. She giggled at the thought of Sasuke watching her drool onto his blanket. A thought dawned on her as she was packing her things. I have to go home, was the thought that plagued her mind as she stepped out of the cave and into the morning air. She frowned and began to walk towards whence she came hoping beyond all hope that her father had not notice she was gone.

................................................

Hi everybody i hoped you like the first chapter of my story shattered wings ^-^ i really enjoyed writing it and i hope as i put out more chapters you can tell me how they are and i can improve on my story telling ^-^ Oh and please comment if you don't comment i won't know how my story is and i will not continue presuming you don't like it so please comment^-^


	2. Chapter 2

There was no such luck for Sakura for as she stepped through the doors of her beat up old house she was met by a blow to the stomach.

She screamed and doubled over in pain tears welling up in her eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?!!!" Sakura's father screamed kicking her in the face.

Sakura didn't answer, she didn't want to tell her father about the cave just in case she wanted to go back there.

"Answer me you bitch!" he yelled again punching her in the nose.

Blood poured from her nose as he held her by the neck up against the wall.

"No where." Sakura managed to cough out as her father began to squeeze the life out of her.

He wasn't satisfied with the answer for before he let her go he kneed her in the stomach.

"Dare to defy me again you will get much worse." He said spitting on her head.

Sakura waited until she could hear her father's footsteps fade before she burst into tears.

She lay on the ground tears spilling down her now bruised cheeks.

She lay like that for a while before gently picking up her bruised body and making it slowly to her room.

As she opened the familiar cracked door she was greeted by blank white washed walls that much resembled her heart.

She sighed and limped slowly to her bed, her aching bones crying their pain to her.

"My goodness." She muttered as she began to gently massage her many bruises and damaged nose.

I can't go to school tomorrow she thought, unless she made lots of excuses that she had already made before.

Tears sprang to her eyes and she exasperated fell to her bed.

Pain made it impossible to sleep or do anything else and Sakura found herself stuck on her bed doing nothing, but reminiscing about the past.

(FLASH BACK)

"Mommy!" Sakura yelled, as she ran down the long hallway of their home.

"Yes I'm here Sakura." Her mother answered giving her a smile that could warm the coldest of hearts.

"Momma look at what I go!" Sakura said outstretching her hand to show her mom her hands that were filled with little ants crawling around her hands.

"EEEEEKKK!!!!!" Her mother screamed, before grabbing Sakura and carrying her to the sink where she vigorously washed her hands.

"Ah momma why did you do that?" Sakura pouted, sad to have lost her little friends.

"Sakura you could get diseases." Her mother explained as she gently patted Sakura's head.

"But they were my friends." She said tears welling up in her eyes. Her mother shook her head and gently sat Sakura down.

"Real friends are ones that can talk to you and you can tell everything to." She said, smiling and gently rubbing Sakura's head.

Sakura pouted a little but nodded not quite understanding her mother's wisdom but choosing to trust her.

"Now…who wants some ice cream!" Her mother shouted.

"Yay!" Sakura yelled throwing up her hands in excitement.

Sakura's mom giggled and gently grabbed Sakura's hand and together they walked out the door, a bond between them that could not be separated.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

"Mom." Sakura sobbed, taking out the only photo she had of her mom.

Her father had burned all the others. "I miss you……why did you leave….." Sakura said in between sobs.

She clutched the photo to her chest and put her head down on her pillow.

She fell asleep like that hoping beyond hope that someone would save her.


End file.
